


睡美人

by BrendaPhobia



Series: 阿斯加德的童话 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Female Loki (Marvel), Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: 阿斯加德的童话 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854646
Kudos: 3





	睡美人

**Loki性转。**

**序章**

漫步在阿斯加德的皇城，远处是喜气洋洋的金宫。

“发生什么，我的朋友？为何气氛如此欢乐？”

“真是无知，你这傻瓜！我们的王打了胜仗！

还有我们可亲可敬的王后，诞下了可怜可爱的公主！”

人们大笑的声音能把九界掀翻，人们心中的喜悦能填满饕餮的肚子。

这就是故事的开始，关于不愿醒来的公主。

**I**

如果把夏天的树叶全部扯下，如果把冬天的初雪小心收集。再加上不冷却很急的风，和阴天里橙黄的烛焰。

阿斯加德唯一的公主Loki，这就是构造她的东西。

她不怀好意的绿眼睛啊，胜过王冠上的祖母绿。她看谁，谁就能闻到揉碎的树叶的气息。

她冰清玉洁的白皮肤啊，胜过未跑马的雪原。触手生凉的寒意，只有割裂秋冬的初雪才配相比。

如果把春天掺了浮冰的海水舀起，如果把秋天干燥的麦草高高堆积；再加上不烫但炫目的太阳，和阳光里的狐狸雨。

阿斯加德年轻的骑士Thor，这就是构造他的东西。

他翻着浪花的蓝眼睛啊，胜过孔雀的尾羽。那蓝色裹挟着海的腥咸和没化完的冰碴，再华丽的宝蓝也显得俗气。

他热气腾腾的金发啊，胜过最纯的金子。那金色收集了整个夏天的骄阳，酝酿着黄金买不到的秋老虎。

**II**

尊贵的公主要选一位骑士，全国的男子纷涌而至。

哪位妇人的儿子气血方刚，初开情窦？金宫中少女侍候公主，像仙女围绕仙后。

哪个妻子的丈夫粗布衣衫，鞋底磨破？皇城里遍地金银财宝，晚宴的灯火让星光失色。

哪家小孩的父亲空有武艺，荒废田垄？贵族们胸前缀满勋章，惹人眼红叮叮当当。

人们说，骑士穿金戴银，娇妻美妾。

有谁记得那锃亮的长枪，挑的不该是少女抛出的绣球，本应是敌人狰狞的头颅？

**III**

Loki坐在金宫的台阶上，阶下热火朝天，她却百无聊赖。

什么青年才俊，人中豪杰？

不过是毛头小子对着轻衣浅笑的侍女红了脸。

穷困饥民看着雕梁画栋的宫殿吞口水。

还有草莽匹夫盯着耀武扬威的侍卫花了眼。

人群中那是谁，黄的头发和蓝的眼睛？

上唇有初冒头的绒毛，亚当的苹果还很青涩。

肩头是扁又小的行囊，邻家青梅把补丁绣成花朵。

身上是农夫样的衣裳，合不拢的领口露出小麦色的胸膛。

但他的眼睛却热情又懵懂。

或许是年少轻狂，还不懂追求富贵荣光？

还是太过贫穷，不曾奢望贵妇仆从？

亦或身份低微，不敢艳羡美人佳酿？

没人知晓！只有他的眼睛清澈又明亮，像海一样。

**IV**

Loki看着Thor，她觉得热，好像汗要从心里往外冒。她脱掉侍女为她披上的罩衣。

Loki不看Thor，她觉得冷，好像雪从领口往肩胛塞。她用裙摆盖上赤裸的足尖。

Loki看着Thor，她觉得眩晕，好像金鱼被养在了酒缸里。她把滚烫的脸颊埋进冰冷的掌心。

Loki不看Thor，她觉得口渴，好像酒瘾者弄洒杯中物。她没了主意。

**V**

万众瞩目的公主，抽下手边花篮里的玫瑰。

这支掷向人群的娇花，会扑进哪双健壮的臂膀？

软玉温香被虎狼争抢，撕扯揉碎像渗血的泥土。

Thor握着无人问津的带刺花梗，指尖的割伤为玫瑰添上新的花瓣。

Thor闻到折断的植物的味道。源头不是自己掌心的残枝，而是远处目空一切的绿眼睛。

从此玫瑰不再是红的花和绿的叶，而是Thor的血珠和Loki的眼睛。那绿眼睛闪过骄傲的光，便是玫瑰亮出尖锐的刺。

**VI**

执事为Thor戴上荣耀的绶带，用剑庄严地击打三下他的肩膀。

Loki穿着华丽的绿裙子，摆弄手里的缎带。

当Thor读出永远效忠的誓言，她也悄悄在心中默念。

当Thor俯身亲吻她的手背，她则偷看他红润的嘴唇。

还有谁的嘴唇，会有大理石一样硬朗的线条，和云朵一样柔软的触感？

从此玫瑰不再是红的花和绿的叶，而是Thor的唇瓣和Loki的裙摆。那嘴唇扬起欣喜地弧，便是玫瑰舒展绝美的蕊。

**VII**

角斗得胜，Loki扔给Thor苹果做奖赏。

饭菜不合胃口，Loki把刀叉砸向Thor来泄愤。

她白皙的指尖羞于在他滚烫的掌心停留一瞬，却总独自回味烙在手背的轻吻。

“像阳光下的蓝海和金沙。”她赞美他的蓝眼和金发。“以后我的丈夫，一定要有这样天使般的眼睛和头发。”

她希望他明白话里的意思，又怕目光太热切失去矜持。

她只好看向远处其他金发蓝眼的骑士。

可是Thor却说：“我的公主殿下，寓言里绝色的美人，由偷走了翡翠的乌鸦所化。”

世间怎会有这么令人沮丧的恭维？常绿的森林快要盛不住雨水。

**VIII**

从前Thor接住了那支逃脱花篮的玫瑰，后来他还要接住从窗台跳下的Loki。

他曾质疑尊贵的公主怎能半夜逃出宫玩耍？没等质疑出口，他就被效忠一人的宣誓说服。

那裹挟着芳香与笑意的纵身一跃，多么像久别重逢的拥抱。

若是他不张开臂膀，让谁来接这朵满身是刺的玫瑰？

指尖的伤口早已痊愈，留连的疼痛却无药可医。尽管手中只是残破的尖刺和鲜血，平凡少女抛来的野花他已不屑扬手去接。

**IX**

陌生的青年远道而来，浑身英气刺穿风尘仆仆。

“我是邻国的王子，来求见你们的公主。

若她已有情郎，我就献上飞吻。若她含苞未放，我便将她采撷。”

他把马鞭挥的猎猎作响，全国上下为此津津乐道。

Loki嗤之以鼻。

她以骄矜为矛，以美貌为盾，向来是战无不胜的女武神。

无论是力大无穷的壮汉，还是身手矫健的武士，无不缴械投降，臣服于她的睥睨。

她在神殿上赤足跳舞，她在英灵前欢笑嬉戏。

可维纳斯的亵渎，又有谁会介意？

“天鹅岂会在泥潭引颈而歌？ 蝴蝶岂会为干草翩跹舞蹈？

我的爱人是海岸线上升起的太阳，他会把朝霞当聘礼，铺成我脚下的红毯！”

陌生的青年只得放弃，愤愤不平又垂头丧气。 

举国上下扬眉吐气，为公主的倨傲称颂不已。

Loki却没有心满意足地褪下武装，反而对着Thor发起了攻击：

“Thor，我的骑士。我命令你告诉我：你的心中，是否有你女主人的一席之地？”

她的提问不疾不徐，她的手心冷汗细密。

她美貌的盾此刻微微颤栗，不堪一击。

她只好磨尖那骄矜的矛，让色厉内荏得以延续。

Thor单膝跪地。

“我的公主，若您肯停驻，我就是铜墙铁壁。

若您要移步，我的胸腔也只是空壳而已。

栅栏和花圃，贝壳和珍珠，我和您。”

他垂头看地面，眼前是Loki光裸的脚背。

绿色的裙裾萦绕幽香，像未舒展的花朵。诱人去探寻其间，两支洁白的蕊。

他抬起头看Loki的脸。

她下巴高昂，尖刻一如往常。睫毛低垂，掩盖不住翠绿的闪光。

还有那含笑的小巧嘴唇，赏心悦目的弧度却叫人胆战心惊。

这个美丽的人儿，她撕掉一位王子的尊严，就像撕掉蜻蜓的翅膀。

已经手擎利刃，为何还被赋予美丽？玫瑰这花朵，是造物主的罪过。

**X**

陌生的青年卷土重来，率领千军万马扬起飞沙走石。

“我是邻国的王子，来求见你们的公主。

若是她已成人妇，我就献上祝福。若是她待字闺中，这就是我迎亲的队伍。”

战马扣蹄声响成一片雷，全国的人们乱成一锅粥。

“Thor，我该怎么办？阿斯加德的骑兵那么散漫。

他们在酒馆决斗，牺牲多于战死的烈士。他们挥着长枪，捣毁的鸟窝多于杀死的敌人。”

Loki想要攥紧Thor的手掌，想要扑进Thor的怀里大哭，想要搂住Thor的脖子，逼他许下婚誓。

但她只是转过身背对Thor，藏起自己焦灼的泪眼。

Thor擦拭他的佩剑和盔甲。

“我的公主殿下，我会为您杀掉那位王子，和他的兵马交战直到流尽最后一滴血。

无论什么珠宝打造的戒指，都配不上您高贵的手指。”

“哦Thor，什么样的女孩，才能成为你的妻子？”Loki痛恨Thor的不解风情。

“如今我为您做勇士，只求杀死王子，可弃生命如敝履。

但为了她我愿做懦夫，把余生磨成粉末盛在罐子里，吝啬地一点点洒出去。我会躲避刀剑，包扎伤口，省下一点生命让我们相聚。

若我为您磨掉剑上的锈赴战场，那我便是为她擦净剑上的血赶回家。

鸟儿收集的玻璃渣，孩童攥着的蜜糖块，我的她。”

Loki想撕扯Thor金灿灿的头发，想啃咬他恬不知耻的嘴唇，想命令他把生命全给她，连边角料也不许和别人分享。

但她只是跑出宫殿，藏起自己可笑的哽咽。

**尾声**

阿斯加德的公主跟随邻国王子离开了金宫，没有盛大的婚礼也没有陪嫁的侍女。

全国的臣民都为此蒙羞，再没人肯提起从前那公主惊人的美丽。

苍老的国王没有其他的孩子，公主的骑士便继任统治。

骑士他好大喜功，攻打邻国永无止境。

人们都说骑士不是好差事。今天扛上枪，明天就送命。

只有这时大家才会怀念从前那纸醉金迷的幻影——伶牙俐齿的公主，威风凛凛的骑兵。

**终章**

漫步在阿斯加德的皇城，远处是喜气洋洋的金宫。

“发生什么，我的朋友？为何气氛如此欢乐？”

“真是无知，你这傻瓜！我们的王打了胜仗！

还有我们可亲可敬的王后，诞下了可怜可爱的公主！”

人们大笑的声音能把九界掀翻，人们心中的喜悦能填满饕餮的肚子。

金宫殿堂里歌舞升平，死里逃生的骑兵胡吃海塞，准备迎接富足荣耀的余生。

温婉端庄的皇后怀抱熟睡的新生儿，接受无尽的赞美与祝福。

忽然殿门洞开，一个纤细的身影裹着绿斗篷闯进来。

人们议论纷纷：那是传说中邪恶的女巫？

皇后抱着婴孩发抖，连从王座起身的力气也没有。

闯入者终于开口：

“我送给小公主一份礼物。等她情窦初开，就会陷入沉睡。只有真爱之吻才能将她唤醒。

睡梦会保护她的芳心。只言片语，似是而非，都不会打扰她的梦境。”

闯入者翩然离去，留下宾客面面相觑，还有皇后悲痛哭泣。

“我可怜的女儿，为什么会被恶毒的女巫诅咒？你本该享受这刚刚到来的升平胜景，一生随心所欲，刁蛮任性。命运多么不公！”

留在邻国的王啊，你扎在手心的玫瑰刺是否还在隐隐作痛？若皇后已将你治愈，你还在寻找什么东西？

这就是故事的结尾，关于不愿醒来的公主。


End file.
